A Strange Day!
by Neosevangel
Summary: My fic Neon Generation and Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts have a weird time getting to the doc's office for a urine test.


Neon Generation AV I was in a humorous mood okay! I have started writing Neon Generation. (This is based off that one Mad About You episode)I don't own Sailor Moon nor Kingdom Hearts nor Pokemon [Kimmy is the female trainer from Saphire] I do own Neo,[age 13 male] Ari[age 13 female], Seon[Neo's identical twin brother] Sei,[age 13 female] Mizu[age 13 male] and Tammy[age 13 female] and Kuzo[age 13 male]. They are from Neon Generation.  
  
Neo is now at his brother Greg's apartment with Ari and has put a jug of yellow liquid in a little cooler.  
  
Ari walks in the kitchen.  
  
Ari: Your urine in the thing yet?  
  
Neo: Ari! You know how embarrassing this is to me.  
  
Ari: Calm down Neo you need to have the test done to prove weather or not you have the disease. Besides I'll be there with you the whole time.  
  
Their was a buzz from the intercom at the door Neo goes and answers it.  
  
Neo: Hello?  
  
Riku: Hey Neo it's me!  
  
Neo: Ari why is Riku waiting for us.  
  
Ari: He's going to drive us to the Doctor's Office.  
  
Neo: He only has a permit whose going to be the adult.  
  
Ari: Mr. Jenkins.  
  
Neo: Mr. Jenkins! Ari, the old man can't even see his own feet without saying the Yatzes are coming.  
  
Ari: Oh stop it!  
  
Kuzo: (from intercom) Hey Neo I'm comin' up there to get you with Tammy.  
  
Ari: Don't worry we're coming. Neo and Ari leave the apartment and go to the elevator open it and find Tammy and Kuzo inside.  
  
Kuzo: We came to get you guys anyway. (points to the cooler in Neo's hand ) Is that your pee?  
  
Neo: Kuzo!  
  
Ari: He still feels embarrassed about it. (they enter the elevator)  
  
Tammy: Neo don't worry this is minor procedure.  
  
???: Wait up!  
  
Kuzo: Oh look it's Neo's neighbors!  
  
Neo: Shut the door on them!  
  
Ari: Neo!  
  
(Mark and Sack enter the elevator.)  
  
Mark: Thanks!  
  
Tammy: Alright lets go! (presses button)  
  
Sack: Wait we have to wait for Mac!  
  
Neo: We're sorta in a hurry. (they wait)  
  
Mark: We're coming Mac(Sack and Mark leave)  
  
Neo: Shut the door Ari!  
  
Ari: I'm not shutting it!  
  
Neo looks at Tammy.  
  
Tammy: Don't look at me.  
  
Kuzo: I'll shut it! (looks outside the door) We're in a hurry so get with the program! (door shuts when the neighbors run into it) Door opens  
  
Ari: sorry reflex! (Elevator starts to go down)  
  
Mark: What's in there an organ(points to the cooler)  
  
Neo: In fact there is a human heart.  
  
Mark; No there isn't.  
  
Neo: A finger. Mark: No  
  
Neo; a small liver  
  
Ari: Neo stop.  
  
Mark; is it really  
  
Kuzo: Fine I'll tell you. (door opens and And they all rush out) I told them. (neo smacks him in the head with a mallet )  
  
They go to the van Riku is driving.  
  
Riku: Hey urine boy!  
  
Neo: (grunts)  
  
Ari: (looks sympathetic)  
  
Tammy: Let just go!  
  
[all get in the car go off]  
  
Kairi:[pointing to cooler] Is that the-  
  
Neo: Yes alright! [sulks down]  
  
Ari: [puts hand on Neo's shoulder] Don't worry I won't make it that obvious.  
  
Neo: Thanks Ari. [puts arm around her]  
  
Sora and Kuzo: awww! [gets hit in heads by mallets by Tammy; sorry if this is Sora bashing it just seems like something Sora would do]  
  
Sora: Sorry. [A/n: see he apologized!]  
  
Neo: It's okay. [everyone looks at him and Ari] What haven't any of you seen friends have their arms around each other's shoulders before?  
  
[At the doctor's office]  
  
Sei: where are they?  
  
Mizu: With Riku driving who knows.  
  
Seon: Their late because Sora and Riku are getting in a fight again.  
  
Sei: Did you just do that freaky twin thing?  
  
Seon: Yes.  
  
[at the car; prepare for a Neo/Ari moment]  
  
Ari: So your getting tested?  
  
Neo: yep!  
  
Ari: Do you want me to pray for you?  
  
Neo: That would be nice.  
  
Ari: Quiet everyone we are going to pray for Neo. (A/n: Okay  
  
Riku, Sora and Kairi may not be Christian but they are in my fics!] [everyone bows heads] Ari: Lord Jesus we just honor and worship you and ask that you please let everything go smoothly and That we pleed the blood of Jesus over Neo. In the name of Jesus we pray  
  
Everyone: Amen.  
  
Neo: Thanks Ari.  
  
[Meanwhile at the Doc. Office)  
  
Sei: Okay Seon where are they now?  
  
Seon: They're in the parking lot.  
  
Sei: Good!  
  
Kimmy: Hello!  
  
Net: Hi!  
  
Mail: Hi!  
  
Mizu: Hey guys.  
  
Net: So where's Neo?  
  
Sei: He's (suddenly a plot hole appears and takes them to a  
  
parking lot where Neo's group is) Sei: here!  
  
[everyone gets out of car; Neo leaves his sample in the van]  
  
Tammy: Okay! Neo you, Sei, Seon, Net, Mail and Kimmy get the sodas. While the rest of us check in.  
  
Kuzo: I'll watch the van.  
  
[Neo's group goes to the soda place and Tammy's group goes to sign in.]  
  
Neo: Crap! What a line.  
  
Roll exe.: I guess this means we have to wait.  
  
Sei: Neo, go up to every person and say that you will show them your pee if you get their space in line.  
  
Neo: What!? Are you joking?  
  
Kimmy: Quiet! I'll Settle this! Come on out DNA blob! (aka Ditto/Metamon) [Takes out pocket monster-ball and releases DNA blob. Kimmy: DNA blob turn into a monster and scare the people away! [DNA blob does so meanwhile.]  
  
Bunny (aka Serena/Usagi): Look! A Monster!  
  
Raye: No crud, Genius.  
  
Mina: Minna Henshin yo!  
  
Amy: I thought this was an English fic!  
  
Mina: Sorry! Everyone lets transform!  
  
Bunny: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
Mina: VENUS PLANET POWER..  
  
Amy: MERCURY PLANET POWER.  
  
Lita: JUPITER PLANET POWER..  
  
Raye: MARS PLANET POWER..  
  
Bunny/Mina/Amy/Lita/Raye: MAKE UP!  
  
[In a flash of light they are in they're sailor outfits!]  
  
Sailor Moon: What happened to our really cool transformations from my anime? Neosevangel: They were to exaggerated.  
  
Sailor Warriors: Oh.  
  
Venus: Ikouyo! I mean lets go!  
  
[they go to the scene and use their attacks]  
  
Mars: MARS SNAKE FIRE!  
  
Mercury: SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!  
  
Venus: VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!  
  
Moon: RAINBOW. [SPINS] MOON.[SPINS]HEARTACHE.[SPINS AND GETS DIZZY]OHH.[WAKES UP AND.SPINS AGAIN] REFORM! [The attacks collide with DNA blob]  
  
Kimmy: Hey that's no monster well actually it is but it's a pocket monster!  
  
Sailor Warriors: OOPS!  
  
[plot hole appears and Outer Warriors come out] Uranus: weren't we at the apartment?  
  
Seon: I'll take care of this HIKARI NO KAMIKAZE! [translation: Divine Wind of Light. And the wind comes and blows them away!]  
  
Neo: The sodas are here! Now lets go see Kuzo.  
  
[Go's to Kuzo to find the car gone!]  
  
Neo: What!?  
  
[Tammy's group walks out]  
  
Tammy: We are checked in-What the heck!? [Kuzo walks up with chips in hand]  
  
Neo: Kuzo where's the car?  
  
Kuzo; I was hungry so I left it alone to get some chips. Neo: My sample was in there!  
  
Kuzo: ohhhh!  
  
Tammy: Why you..[gets out sledge hammer]MORON!  
  
Kuzo; ahhhhh! [Kuzo gets hit with hammer and they go inside the office]  
  
Nurse: Neo Dove.  
  
[Neo's group follows the nurse and explains to them and she gives him a cup and says to go to the lavatory to make another sample. Neo goes in and tries no luck] [Neo sticks head out of door]  
  
Neo: [whispering] Ari?  
  
Ari: [whispering] Yes.  
  
Neo: Can you[whispers in her ear]  
  
Ari: That! But Neo everyone is here.  
  
Neo: For me.  
  
Ari: Alright. [Neo shuts door] Gotta go gotta go right now! Gotta go gotta go gotta go [etc.]  
  
[everyone laughs]  
  
Neo: Done! Thanks Ari.  
  
Ari: Your welcome.  
  
Riku: That was hilarious!  
  
Neo/Ari: Shut up!  
  
[Neo looks at TV and sees a police car chase and the van with Mr  
  
Jenkins in it is driving!]  
  
Riku: My van!  
  
Neo: My sample!  
  
[car drives through wall and Mr. Jenkins comes out and Mutates to a monster! Neo, Ari, Mizu, Seon, And Sei take off clothes to reveal ninja outfits! But the Sailor Warriors in civilian form come up]  
  
Bunny: can we help?  
  
Neo: No-  
  
Bunny: Thank you!  
  
Mina: Everyone lets transform and do that cool sentai introduction we practiced!  
  
Neo: Ah here it goes!  
  
Tammy: Lets hope Kenan and Kel don't sue us.  
  
Bunny: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
Rini: PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER..  
  
Mina: VENUS PLANET POWER..  
  
Amy: MERCURY PLANET POWER.  
  
Raye: MARS PLANET POWER..  
  
Lita: JUPITER PLANET POWER..  
  
Amara: URANUS STAR POWER.  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE STAR POWER..  
  
Trista: PLUTO STAR POWER..  
  
Hotaru: SATURN STAR POWER..  
  
Sailor Warriors: MAKE UP! [Flash! In suits]  
  
Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon, Bunny  
  
Neo: This is going to take to long guys!  
  
Sei/Mizu/Seon/Ari: Right!  
  
Neos-Evangel Ninjas: JIKU NINPO! JIKURERU KAMIKAZE CHO-HARIKEN!  
  
{blast hits Jenkins and he is banished to Limbo]!  
  
Neo turned out okay in the results of the test the end! 


End file.
